A Horrific Love
by DenaHoshigaki
Summary: Pellinore Warthrop has been a lone man for many years with his only being the company of a 12 year old orphan. But that is all soon to change when he begins to realize his fathers curse upon him is truely a blessing. Rated M for future lemons. DISCONTINUED


**I do not own the book nor the characters the only one I do own is Elizabeth Reeves as she is a figment of my imagination. "The Monstrumologist" was made and is owned by Rick Yancey and in no way do I wish to get in a legal dispute with anybody, so I am simply borrowing the story and ideas to create this fanfiction to express my love for this book and his characters.**

_**April 2007**_

I don't remember a lot of things in my old age. But, if there's one thing I do remember. It is her. She came to us in the fall of 1884, not long after the accident at Eliza's grave. She came and she went. However, she didn't leave without making her mark. She saved me; from the loneliness, the Antropophagi, and from the doctor's wrath on numerous occasions. That day she came, or should I say night. The night she came to us was one of horror. It was foggy and I can not say to this day whether the time be that of early in the morning or late into the night. I can only identify that it was dangerously foggy and chilly, and the only light available was that of the full moon that was at its peak in the sky, however, every now and then the moon would wink out as a cloud passed in front of it. Luckily, I was inside, where the fire blazed in the fireplace, but I fear that nothing could warm me from the coldness in my bones upon that night. The doctor had recently received another Anthropophagi, the very one who started it all, the female, that large brute of a female that was the largest of the whole pack, so of course Warthrop's inhumane ability to last days without rest and respite took over as he worked me to the very core. At that time, I was mixed between collapsing from my exhaustion and wanting to hit the doctor if he gave me another one of his "snap to's". I heard an insistant panicked banging at the door suddenly. I must admit, the sound of a fist upon the door frightened me. But, I suppose it shouldn't have, there is nothing that is more frightening than that of an Anthropophagi. I have a monster hanging in my basement, and if she had known of the beast hanging in the basement, the very beast she was running from, I doubt Pellinore Warthrop would have been the one she ran to. After a while, I finally gathered the courage to 'stop being as useless as wet firewood in the thralls of winter' as the doctor put it and answered the door. Whereupon opening it, a beautiful woman whom I estimated to have been 16 or 17, with a mass of golden curls tumbling down to her waist and frightened sapphire eyes. She wore a white bed dress that skirted around her ankles and white chamber slippers, they were both speckled with blood and mud, proving that the night had been eventful for her. She fell to her knees before me and begged me mercy upon her and allow her refuge here upon the Warthrop Estate. I do not believe that she was in the right of mind at that moment, I say so because had she been, she would have realized I am not only a mere 12 year old boy, but I am a 12 year old boy that does not even bear the Warthrop name. I myself had been provided refuge in this large, lonely property. Her cries and pleas must have finally alerted the doctor to the situation as it was not even moments later that I heard his boots clomping upon the stairs and his loud voice booming, "What is the meaning of this, Will Henry? Who is this woman?" Of course, I thought that perhaps the night had made everyone mad, for I did not know this woman. I had only answered the door as the doctor instructed. I suppose the sound of the doctor's voice had brought some shred of sanity to that panicked brain of hers as she looked between me and Warthrop, and I could almost see the light go off in her mind as she made the connection that I was but a child that served Warthrop. She promptly stood and blubbered to the doctor her story and I could see the doctor's impatience simply by the look on his normally calm and collected face, he stepped towards her, with intentions I do not doubt, to throw her out until she uttered the magic word of monster to the monstrumologist. His interest peaked considerably as he ordered me away to prepare tea, upon that note he ushered her into his study room and bid her to rest upon his sofa as I fetched the tea. I came moments later bearing the tea he had wished for and listened intently as she spoke of the story.

"Oh, it was horrible Mr. Warthrop, sir. I was preparing to retire myself to my bed when I heard the hissing. Oh the hissing Mr. Warthrop, tis was low sir, low and insistant. I will never forget the sound of it in the entirety of my life. Then, everything silenced, twas wasn't long after, that I heard the screams. They weren't just one, they were many. Some I recognized, they were the family and servants of my family's plantation. Sir, I saw them all, they were horrid looking creatures. They lacked a head, but oddly their mouth was upon their chest! They bore two eyes, one on each shoulder, and they were as black and soulless as the devil himself! And you should have seen them jump sir! Oh they jumped, nearly 40 feet in the air! Without a running start! Oh but they were fast, very fast! They had talon like claws. And their height sir, they were so tall! They towered amongst the people of my father's plantation, nearly 7 feet I would estimate. About thirty of them sir! Please, do not think of me mad. I saw them with my own eyes as they slaughtered my family and servants. I grabbed my horse from the stable, in such a panic I was that I did not even think to saddle her and instead rode her bareback! Please, forgive me for disturbing you upon this night with this farfetched tale, but you must believe me. Mr. Warthrop sir, I had heard you were a doctor, of what I am unsure, but I have heard the rumors and please do not find offense in when I say that upon this happening you were the first to come to mind."

Surprisingly, half way through the story, I realized that she spoke not in fear of those beasts, but instead of awe. Not admiration, but at awe at their abilities. Unlike a normal half-sane person, she was curious at what they could do. It was odd, but when she told us of her name, Elizabeth Reeves, I then understood. The Reeves were a powerful influential family, they ran a plantation not very far away, they say that the family itself had over 2,000 slaves working for them. Thats not counting the whole entire family who lived upon the plantation itself! Another thing, Elizabeth, well she was the most eligible bachelorette of the entire town. Her beauty was legendary, her house keeping skills were terrific, but unlike the normal housewife, she lacked obedience, a silent voice, and a willingness to allow the man to take control. No, Ms. Elizabeth Reeves had a voice of herself and she was as intelligent and clever as the doctor himself. She had a love for knowledge and was known to run about without binding her hair and wearing a corset. My mother always said it was disgraceful for a woman to be seen in public without having her hair pinned in a series of intricate designs, she also spoke it was disgraceful for a woman to not wear a corset, speak her opinions, and such things that Ms. Reeves did. No man would marry such a woman, and the men that did not mind it, she refused! Knowledge was a fountain to her, a fountain in which she drank from hungrily. She knew many foreign languages and was well versed in law and politics. She did men's work whenever she wished it and did whatever she wished. She felt herself equal to man himself, and not a man could tame her. I looked upon the doctor, I did not know what it was that I should say or do, but he turned to me and spoke in the most level calm voice that I daresay he's ever had, "Fetch me the constable Will Henry. And snap to."

* * *

**I don't want my efforts to be wasted so before I start on Chapter 2 I want at least ONE person to want me to continue this story. **

**Later on, I intend the POV to switch to Elizabeth but this chapter and the next will be in Will Henry's POV.**

**~Sincerely, DenaHoshigaki (Kisame's Secret Lover XD)**


End file.
